Behind the Truth
This is the thirthiet case made by MrKors71 and the ninth and last one made in the Academy Area. Case Background It was a calm day in the Darnestown Police Department. The sunset was finishing and a few stars could be watched form the window. Franco and the player were talking about Detective's favourite theme: Ninjoy. He confessed his partner that day he would ask her to a date. But suddenly, the mayor Oscar Polansky arrived at the police station, very agitated and worried, asking for the player's help. When Franco asked him what was going on, the mayor yelled to him that his son, Zachary Polansky, was found dead in the backyard of Academy Area's highschool. Shocked, Detective Benitez requested Oscar the address of the high-school. Once they get it, both the player and his partner they headed to the crime scene There, in front of their eyes, a grostesque scene was taking place. The body of the mayor's son was surrounded with a blood puddle, his arms were broken and out of their place and a glass shard was crossing the victim's head. After investigating the crime scene, the body was shipped to Clair, who told the team that Zachary was murdered by the glass shard and not by the defenestration. Also, she revealed that the victim was fighting with his killer, because traces of talcum powder were found on the victims clothes, but she couldn't tell if the mayor's son defended himself, because his arms and hands were broken. Some situations made this one of the weirdest cases in Darnestown. It was discovered that the victim had two girlfriends, but they didn't know the existence of each other and that Sarah McMurphy, an university reporter, fell in love with the victim, but he mocked her and she came furious at him, awakening angry feelings towards the victim. Also, the mayor puts extra work on the team's shoulders, ordering them to solve the murder much faster than ever before and was proven that Jason Keller and Zachary had had a fight, which the bully lost. In the middle of the investigation, one of the victim's girlfriends attempted to commit suicide, throwing her from the window where the victim was pushed and William Richardson revealed an old friendship between he and Zachary. After all of this and gathering the final clues, it was proven, in a shocking turn of the events, that the killer was the young student with the name William Richardson. Franco was astonished for the player's deduction, unbelieving that William could murder someone. However, instead of denying the player, William declared himself as the killer. The detective, at start, asked the killer if he murdered Zachary for all the years of bullying. But William denied it and as Franco wanted to know why, William answered that all was an accident. He was waiting Monique, as they were good friends, to go with her back form the school to their homes. But he witnessed what he called "a high treason": he witnessed Zachary kissing Monique. Knowing that Zachary was dating with Hannah Lummy, William was grosed about what the Mayor's son was doing. He desired to know his reasons, but not in front of her friend. So, after calling her, ashamely saying that he had left the school without her and looking her leaving, he confronted the victim. There, he required for an answer, what Zachary answered that both of the girls were "hot" and he was dating them because he could give him that luxuries for being the mayor's son. Disgusted, William yelled the victim that he was a pig, a scum and a coward. Furious, Polansky pushed him and queried what he was going to do about that, what Richardson replied with a punck to his chest. Then, Zachary give the punch back to William and they started a fight. The victim was winning but what none of them prevented was the giant window that was behing Polansky and the killer, trying to separate them, pushed the victim through the window and the victim felt down to the floor, dying instantly. Once William finished his confession, Franco asked him why, in all of the people of the world, he had murdered someone. The killer answered that only the strong people can live without murdering, but he was weak and a coward, because he didn't declared his guilty to the police. Then, Franco handcuffed the killer and sent him to the court. There, Judge Milena read the case's files and asked William if he was wanting to add something. William said that a murderer had nothing to say or rebut. The judge, gently said the killer that, despite he murdered someone, his good actions to the community, his good spirit and his declaration showed him as a young, good teenager. So, the judge senteced William to 10 years in jail for the accidentaly murder of Zacahry Polansky. The Mayor, who was witnessing the trial, yelled against the sentence and demaded for a life-in-jail conviction. Milena, aswered him that the social position and the family of the victim wasn't taking part of the sentence, because a life is not more or less important that other one. After the end of the trial, the player found Ninjoy on the entrace of the building, asking for Franco. The player has no idea about where he was and officer Joyce became sad because all the things that the detctive was dealing,eg. the arrest of William. There, the player revealed Ninjoy that his partner was in love with her and, what she could do to making him better, was giving him a kiss. Natalie blushed about the player's declaration and asked him how much he was in love with her. He didn't answered and only told the officer that she had to fin out from Franco's mouth. They went back to the police department, where the player found Franco in his desk, depressed about William's arrest. Then, Ninjoy showed him her regrets and gave him a present to make him felling better: a kiss. After that, both Franco and Ninjoy planified a date for the future coming and the Chief conglatured the player for his perfect invesgation, promoting him to Green Hills Victim * Zachary Polansky (Pushed out from a window, with his arms broken) Murder Weapon * Glass Shard Killer * William Richardson Suspects * Jason Keller '''(Bully) Age: 21 Height: 6'1 Weight: 169 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: 0- '''Profile *The suspect is in contact with talcum powder *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks mineral water Appearance *The suspect has bruises ---- * Hannah Lummy '''(Victim's Girlfriend) Age: 16 Height: 5'3 Weight: 129 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: A- '''Profile *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks mineral water Appearance *The suspect has bruises ---- * Sarah McMurphy '''(University Reporter) Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- '''Profile *The suspect is in contact with talcum powder *The suspect takes sleeping pills *The suspect drinks mineral water ---- * Monique Ambars '''(Victim's Girlfriend) Age: 17 Height: 5'7 Weight: 144 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ '''Profile * The suspect takes sleeping pills * The suspect drinks mineral water ---- * William Richardson '''(High-School Student) Age: 16 Height: 5'6 Weight: 143 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ '''Profile * The suspect takes sleeping pills * The suspect is in contact with talcum powder * The suspect drinks mineral water Appearance * The suspect has bruises ---- Killer's Profile # The killer is in contact with talcum powder # The killer takes sleeping pills # The kiler drinks mineral water # The killer has bruises # The killer is under 20 years old Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Backyard (Clues: Victim's Body, Wallet, Broken Device) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer is in contact with talcum powder) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone (Result: Password Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) (New Suspect: Jason Keller) *Talk to Jason about his multiple threats to the victim *Examine Wallet (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (06:00:00) (New Suspect: Hannah Lummy) *Talk to Hannah about his deceased boyfriend (New Crime Scene: Mayor's Mansion) *Investigate Mayor's Masion (Clues: Video Camera, Victim's Altar) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Password Deciphered) (New Suspect: Sarah McMurphy) *Talk to Sarah about being in the mayor's mansion *Examine Victim's Altar (Result: Repetance Message) *Examine Message (Result: White Particles) *Analyze Particles (12:00:00) (KP: The killer takes sleeping pills) *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to the alleged victim's girlfriend about the murder (Avariable at the start of the murder) *Investigate High-School Hallway (Clues: Cardboard Box, Torn Paper) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Examine Cardboard Box (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Examine Bloody Bottle (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks mineral water) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Warning Advise) (New Suspect: William Richardson) *See why William sent the note to the victim *Investigate Iron Gate (Clues: Wet Note; Survelliance Camera) (Avariable when all the tasks before were completed) *Examine Wet Paper (Result: Dead Message) *Confront Sarah about the message in the note *Examine Survelliance Camera (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Camera (06:00:00) *Talk to Jason about his fight with the victim *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Broken Window (Clues: Schoolbag, Locker) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Talk to Hannah about his attempted suicide *Examine Schoolbag (Result: Love Note) *Examine Faded Text (Result: Broke up Text) *See why Monique decided to break up with the victim *Examine Locker (Result: Password Deciphered) (Torn photo Found) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Childhood Photo) *Talk to William about his friendship with the victim *Investigate Soccer Goal (Clues: Watch, Glass Shard) *Examine Victim's Watch (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has bruises) *Examine Glass Shard (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is under 20 years old) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Offer your help to Hannah (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate Mayor's Mansion (Clues: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box (Result: Teddy Bear) (New Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Love Note) *Give the teddy bear to Hannah (Reward: Silver Pendant) *See how you can help Monique (Avariable at the start of the Additional Investigation) *Investigate High-School Hallway (Clues: Trash Bag, Flyer) *Give the flyer to Monique (Reward: Burger) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Map) *Analyze Map (09:00:00) *Ask Jason about the map (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases